fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Precure
(article in progress) General overview/Series synopsis Trinity Precure follows the lives of three high school students, Okire Hana (Cure Gaia/Cure Terra), Natsuka Iyo (Cure Paprika/Cure Celeste) and Izanumi Sako (Cure Sugar/Cure Ripple) as they are chosen by Mother Nature to wield the legendary Trinity Gems that keep the world in balance and protect humanity from the evil forces of the DarkSlayers. The series started airing on 5th January 2018 and is planned to run until 17th September 2018. A crossover with the series' successor, "Celebration Precure! (title pending)" is rumoured to be in the works for late 2018/early 2019. Characters Okire Hana (Cure Gaia/Cure Terra) An enthusiastic 15 year old eco warrior, Hana is a third-year student at Kamirya Community Academy. She was selected by the Gem of the Earth to become the Guardian of the Earth because of her passion for saving the environment. Hana can quite often be found handing out her biodegradeable flyers around the academy and organising charity drives for eco campaigns. In her civilian form, she has medium length brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and normally wears the Kamirya Academy uniform and her Trinity band. She was chosen by Mother Earth to be one of three guardians of the sacred Trinity Gems, three stones that help maintain harmony and balance in nature. After allowing the Gem of the Earth to fuse with her, she becomes Cure Gaia, sworn protector of the earth. She has issues with getting along with Iyo, but when the times call for it, Hana and Iyo will put their differences to one side and fight in the name of the planet! Hana later sacrifices herself, throwing herself in front of the Ancestral Tree outside the school during an attack from Lord Rangar. During this, she uses the last of her strength to divert her power to her two fellow cures, Sugar and Paprika who were drained of their powers when their gems were stolen. This paired with the magic of the miracle lights allow Sako and Iyo to power-up and become stronger, under the newer names of Cure Ripple and Cure Celeste. Mother Nature revives Hana (with help from the miracle lights) for her selflessness. Cure Gaia doesn't power-up until much later on, when she finally receives power from her fellow cures and becomes Cure Terra. Cure Gaia As Cure Gaia, Hana sports a green short dress with blue and white accents, a pair of blue boots, a green, pink and orange beaded headpiece, green eyes and white hair in a long ponytail. Transformation phrase: "Precure! Holy Trinity Activation!" Rollcall speech: "From the darkest star-filled skies to the deepest oceans blue, the beating heart of the planet, Cure Gaia!" Attack 1 (power from Gem of the Sky): Celestial Whip! - a searing hot white ribbon that lashes out and cuts into enemies. Attack 2 (power from Gem of the Sea): Tidal Surge! - a tsunami-like wave that has the ability to knock more powerful enemies back. Attack 3 (power from Gem of the Earth): Deeper Rooting! - a burst of force that causes large root clusters to erupt from the ground, snagging enemies. Cure Terra Cure Terra looks pretty much the same as Gaia but with shorter hair that's down and a blue and green streak in it, a longer white dress and a set of vines wrapped around the feet instead of boots. Transformation phrase: "Precure! Trinity Power-up! Earth!" Rollcall speech: "Nature's blessing, the gentle rhythms of the earth, Cure Terra!" Attack 1: Precure Terra Smash! - a seismic shock created by slamming the fists into the floor which can disturb the ground beneath the feet of enemies. Attack 2 (using the Miracle Ocarina) speech: "Restless souls of this planet, cry no more. Earth Song!" Natsuka Iyo (Cure Paprika/Cure Celeste) Cynical, sarcastic and angsty, Iyo is a 17 year old with a passion for filmmaking and stargazing. She was the second guardian to be chosen by Mother Nature to become the protector of the skies by fusing with the Gem of the Sky. Iyo is usually found in the computer suite at the Academy editing her latest (usually space themed) movie. Hana and Iyo have a strained relationship due to the so-called "eco-freak" driving the fifth-year completely batty with one of the many environmental conservation campaigns. Okire is persistent in her attempt to befriend Iyo, but after she was responsible for completely ruining one of Iyo's final year films, Natsuka has maintained a grudge ever since and showed no intention of wanting to be anything but angry at Hana. However, after Cure Gaia's first appearance, Iyo finds a mysterious three beaded bracelet in her locker (later discovered to be her Trinity band) which she initially thinks is a stupid gift from one of the sports seniors or from Hana. Despite her cold hatred of Hana, after seeing her fight to protect the Ancestral Tree, Iyo temporarily puts her dislike to one side and transforms into Cure Paprika for the first time (her fiery nature shaping the cure she became) to aid in the fight. In her civilian form, Iyo is a tall, slim girl with black hair and deep blue eyes. She usually wears her academy uniform, her Trinity Band and an indigo headband. Iyo becomes Cure Celeste after Gaia sacrifices herself to save her and Sako, giving her power to them after their gems were stolen. Cure Paprika As Cure Paprika, Iyo sports an orange mini-dress with red accents, long flaming red hair that's orange at the tips, a pair of yellow and orange ankle boots, deep yellow eyes and an orange, pink and green beaded head piece. Transformation phrase: "Precure Holy Trinity Activation!" Rollcall speech: "A flaming comet soaring through the skies, bringing a spicy kick, Cure Paprika!" Attack 1 (Power from Gem of the Sky): Solar Flare! - A burst of pure fiery celestial energy that has the ability to knock enemies flying. Attack 2 (Power from Gem of the Sea): Galactic Whirlpool! - Summoning the fabled waters of the Milky Way's river, this attack forms said water into an inescapable spiral that dizzies enemies, making it easy for Hana to use her finisher. Attack 3 (Power from the Gem of the Earth): Gravity Switch! - Probably one of the most powerful abilities the team has, as the team's heavy hitter in combat terms, this attack allows Iyo to manipulate gravity itself in a small area, making it so enemies are floating due to lack of gravity or force them to become weighed down by increasing the gravity. Cure Celeste Cure Celeste looks very different from Cure Paprika. In this form, Iyo has a long hairstyle consisting of two space buns atop her head, braids surrounding them and the rest in long waves down her back - it is a deep navy colour. She has lurid blue eyes and is clothed in an elegant purple, navy and white dress with a star belt, head piece and footwear. Transformation phrase: "Precure! Trinity Power-Up! Sky!" Rollcall speech: "Illuminating the stars, the soft tunes of the universe, Cure Celeste!" Attack 1: Precure Celeste Crescent! - a crescent shaped beam of light that radiates out from her hands, causing damage to both hard and soft surfaces, cutting through them with ease. Attack 2 (using the Miracle Ocarina) speech: "Longing souls of this galaxy, weep no more. Heavenly Chorus!" Izanumi Sako (Cure Sugar/Cure Ripple) Rounding out the trio is the team's youngest and most mysterious member, Sako. Sako is a third year at Kamirya Community Academy and is 14 years of age. She is a shy, quiet girl who forms a fairly close bond with fifth year Iyo. She is chosen by Mother Nature to wield the Gem of the Sea and become its protector after exhibiting her love of the oceans on multiple occasions. Izanumi is interesting as she is the only known Precure to be working as a double agent. With her parents being held captive by Lord Rangar, Sako and her older sister Emi are forced into serving the DarkSlayers and locating the Trinity Gems to ensure the safety of their parents. Emi is quite open to the idea, whereas Sako resents Rangar but feels an obligation to work for him. Sako is often seen to be struggling with her triple life, living a civilian life, her life as one of Rangar's generals and her life as a precure. She keeps this a secret from her entire team until much later on when Hana and Iyo discover the truth. In a further twist of the fates, the Sako known to everyone is actually a shade (a clone formed of dark matter, powered by the original person through a psychic link) as the real Sako resisted enough to be placed in stasis. The real Sako later tries to save the others by attempting to use the Trinity Band of her doppelganger to transform, only to find it won't work for her, only her clone. The original Sako sacrifices herself to save her double, leading to the duplicate taking the place of the original Sako. Category:Fan Series Category:Trinity Precure Category:Series